Heat generating devices that have conventionally been used to directly warm the body of a wearer in the cold winter months have come to be used to alleviate various health problems associated with the recent changes in lifestyles, such as lower back pain, shoulder pain, oversensitivity to cold, blurred vision, menstrual cramps, and joint pains. It is predicted that to alleviate or prevent these symptoms through daily life at home will be a popular choice. The recent spread of heat generating devices of easy-to-wear form, such as disposable body warmers, is expected to boost this tendency.
Applicant of the present invention has proposed a steam-generating warming article as a device used to improve a physical function, such as disclosed in patent document 1 (see below). The proposed steam-generating warming article is applied to a body part for the purpose of alleviating or improving a bodily function. In this usage, the shape of the article should be varied depending on the purpose and the body part, and the heat generation temperature and the amount of steam generation should be decided according to the shape.    Patent document 1: US 2007/011790A1